


a mess of feathers [Fanart]

by disgustiphage



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), monstery angel and demon, there's a naga crowley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-09-24 01:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgustiphage/pseuds/disgustiphage
Summary: A small black & white collection of weird angel and demon doodles.





	1. Chapter 1

Make love the human way? Like humans do? Eh, close enough, I suppose.


	2. Chapter 2

Round two of weird angel/demon porn sketches. Also, kisses are hard to draw.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a monster fucker at heart. really can't help myself


End file.
